El caperucito rojo
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Butch esta a cargo de su sobrina, la cual no quiere dormirse. Frustrado y desesperado, nuestro pelinegro favorito le cuenta una historia, la cual, traera consecuencias algo... inesperadas.


**Disclaimer.- **Demashitaa Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de este anime aquí presentados, solo los tomo prestados para mis creaciones sin fines de lucro. "Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "**Personajes**" del foro "**Power Z**"

**Numero de palabras.- **1000

**El caperucito rojo. **

Butch, entra en la habitación de una pequeña niña, mientras repasa mentalmente todo lo que tiene que decir. Cuando esta preparado, levanta la cabeza hacia el frente, mientras mira a la multitud invisible e imaginaria que le rodea, la cual, es su pequeña sobrina de 5 años, la cual, amablemente le había pedido un cuento que llenase sus nada exigentes expectativas.

Su hermano de había ido de la ciudad, dejándole a la chiquilla sabelotodo a su cargo, pero la niñita no se quería dormir, por lo mismo, decidió contarle un cuento.

-Damas y… niña.-Inicio el pelinegro.- Hoy vengo a contarles la historia de "Brick el Caperucito rojo"-

-¿Por qué se llama así, el caperucito?- Pregunto la niña interrumpiendo el relato del mayor. Estaba arropada y acostada en la cama de el, mientras le miraba ansiosa.

-Porque si.

-¿No te parece que es discriminatorio?- Butch rodo los ojos mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Estoy casi completamente seguro que no sabes el significado de esa palabra.

-Tampoco tu.- Dijo mordaz la pequeña, mientras se reía entre dientes.

-¡Bueno ya dejemos eso de lado!...- Soltó un suspiro frustrado, mientras cerraba los ojos contando hasta diez.- Erase una vez, un hermoso niño, de larga cabellera pelirroja como el de una princesa…

-¿No crees que debería de ser una niña?-Pregunto la chiquilla interrumpiéndole de nuevo.

-¿No crees que ese comentario se hoyo bastante feminista? ¿Un hombre no puede tener larga cabellera?-

-No se que es eso, así que no.

-Bueno, como decía. Caperucito rojo, caminaba por el bosque, porque su madre le había pedido que le llevara panecillos a la casa de…

-¿Por qué panecillos?- Interrumpió de nuevo.

-Porque si. Como decía hasta que una escoria de la naturaleza me interrumpiera; caperucito llevaba panecillos a la casa de su abuela simio…

-¿Por qué la abuela no iba a la casa de caperucito?

-Porque era una floja sin remedio. Caperucito llego a un punto en donde debía de escoger entre dos caminos, pero antes de que hiciera algo, un enorme lobo rubio salto de los arbustos, asustando a caperucito tanto que se orino enzima. El lobo le dijo "¿A dónde vas?" Caperucito era TAN tonto y TAN ingenuo, que le dijo a donde iba. El lobo, con un hambre de los mil demonios, engaño a caperucito para que fuera por un camino demasiado largo, alegando que era el camino más rápido a la casa de la abuela simio. Naturalmente caperucito fue engañado. El lobo, corrió por el camino corto, cuando llego a la casa de la abuela simio, la atrapo y la encerró en el armario…

-¿Por qué no se la comió? Dijiste que tenia mucha hambre.- Cuestiono la niña con duda.

-Porque la abuela simio apestaba, pues al ser floja, no se había duchado.- La niña hizo una mueca de repugnancia.- Como estaba diciendo, encerró a la abuela cochina, y se puso sus ropas encima, tirándose a la cama, mientras esperaba a caperucito, que llego en unos segundos. Cuando entro, se acerco a la abuelita falsa, mientras le preguntaba "Abuelita, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan grandes?" El lobo contesto "Para verte mejor querido" Caperucito pregunto de nuevo "¿Por qué tu cabello esta teñido?" El lobo contesto "Porque no me gustaba mi color de cabello original, querido" Caperucito se fijo en los enormes dientes y dijo "Porque tienes enormes dientes" El lobo se le abalanzo en sima, y rugió "Para comerte mejor" Antes de que el lobo se tragara a caperucito rojo, un guapo y sexy cazador de ojos verdes y cabello negro entro en la casa, disparándole en el hocico al lobo. El lobo murió, y el cazador tuvo que llevar a caperucito al doctor.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto interrumpiendo, de nuevo, la niña.

-Porque caperucito era alérgico a los teñidos.- Contesto hastiado de las interrupciones.- el cazador llevo a caperucito al doctor, y la abuela simio se quedo viendo las películas de Crepúsculo comiendo los pastelillos que le trajo caperucito. Fin- Termino al fin.

-No me gusto.- Exclamo la niña molesta.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu historia es estúpida, sin argumentos científicos y sin ningún desenlace aceptable que una niña de 5 años, como yo, considere satisfactorio y feliz.- Dijo con simpleza.

-¡Mi historia es la mejor que existe y tu lo sabes!- Espeto molesto.

-Lo que digas tío Butch, solo tengo una duda…

-Otra- Dijo el pelinegro cortándola.

-Lo que sea.- Exclamo frustrada.- ¿Por qué el lobo no le robo los pastelillos a caperucito, en lugar de hacer todo el lio que hizo?

-Porque el lobo era estúpido.-

-Oh bueno… buenas noches.- La pequeña se durmió antes de que Butch dijera algo.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y sonrió con ternura. La pequeña se parecía en demasía a su padre, aunque tenía los mismos gestos que de su madre. Suspirando con cansancio, salió de la habitación para echarse en un sillón de la estancia, esperando a que los padres volvieran.

…

La niña se levanto perezosamente de la cama, mientras iba al comedor a desayunar algo. Se topo con su padre en la entrada del comedor.

-Hola.- Saludo el adulto mirándole con dulzura.

-Buenos días caperucito rojo.- Contesto ella.

-Eh,… bueno, Tu tío Boomer vendrá en menos de media hora con tu tía Miyako.-

-¿No te molesta la presencia de mi tío Boomer aquí?-

-¿Por qué me habría de molestar?

-Porque eres alérgico a los teñidos y a los estúpidos.-

…

Butch se levanto del sillón de la estancia de su hermano pelirrojo. Era de mañana, así que supuso que su hermano y su cuñada le habían permitido dormir ahí esa noche. Camino hacia el comedor, donde Brick estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, y veía a Sakura que tenía sujetado a Boomer del cuello.

-¡Tranquilo papi, este lobo estúpido teñido no se te acercara de nuevo! ¡Defenderé a mi padre y a mi abuela simio!- Exclamaba la pequeña, golpeando al aturdido rubio.

-¿Qué hicieron ayer?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

Suspiro, definitivamente jamás le contaría un cuento a Sakura de nuevo.

**Nini: **He hecho este fic para un reto del Foro Power Z, y debo decir, que este a quedado de 1000 palabras exactas, sin contar el Disclaimer y las notas de autora. Elegí el nombre de Sakura, pues el nombre de Momoko significa flor de melocotón, y Sakura flor de cerezo. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic, jejeje xD ese Butch.

Adiós nos leemos luego. **¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
